Keeping Sakura
by marypotts
Summary: Tradução.SasuSaku- Ela era composta de 10 tons de rosa. Cada um com uma história diferente para contar.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto e esta história é da ****Version. INFINITY, eu só traduzi.**

**

* * *

**

**...  
**

**Keeping Sakura**

**...  
**

1. _Lavender Pink_ foram as ocasiões, quando fora da aldeia, muitos duvidavam que aqueles dois estavam efetivamente namorando. Sakura, que no momento estava muito ocupada se queixando do comportamento anti-social de Sasuke—"Sasuke, todos aprendemos palavras ao longo da vida. Algo mais que um gemido seria muito apreciado."—e Sasuke, que no momento do seu comentário, olhou para baixo e soltou um charmoso —"Hn."—, as pessoas ,então notavam que sim realmente havia algo ali e isso fazia deles o par mais fofo .

2._ French Rose _foi quando ele a abraçou devagar, trazendo seu corpo para perto , o seu peso em cima dela. Ele se apoiava com os braços, se movimentando lentamente acima dela, com o rosto virado para um lado, olhos fechados apertados. Ela o agarrou, envolvendo as mãos em torno de suas costas,forçando uma maior aproximação. "Eu te amo," ela sussurrou , sua expressão ,um misto de prazer e dor . Os lábios dele percorriam a pele alva dela, o pescoço, os ombros, a barriga. "Eu te amo," ela repetiu, a voz rouca. A mão dele era quente e ele enlaçava seus dedos com os dela. "Eu te amo..." Ele enterrou o nariz no cabelo rosado e ela tentou ignorar. Sasuke nunca iria admitir isso, mas naquela noite, ele não disse nem uma vez "Eu te amo" para Sakura.

3. _Hot Magenta _foi o dia em que Naruto proclamou que ele iria encontrar o homem dos sonhos da Sakura-chan. No dia seguinte ele perguntou descaradamente ao Shikamaru se ele gostaria de ter um relacionamento com a Sakura-chan, e possivelmente ter uma família grande e feliz. Naruto ficou inconsciente por um dia, cortesia da loira de olhos azuis. Naruto encontrou Chouji na churrascaria por coincidência. Ele não teve chance de perguntar, Chouji estava muito ocupado comendo seu sexagésimo pedaço de carne. A busca continuou com Neji, e terminou rapidamente quando Naruto percebeu o jeito como TenTen segurava a kunai na direção dele. Lee, ele não tinha a menor ideia por que ele o incomodou, mas no quinto dia, a busca tinha finalmente terminado.

"Experimente uma cama de verdade da próxima vez, Teme. Sakura deus as costas para o garoto no hospital." Naruto ficou inconsciente por uma semana, cortesia da Sakura.

4._ Carnation Pink_ foi o triste momento da vida, quando até _Naruto_ obviamente sabia que os dois estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, mas nem Sasuke nem Sakura percebiam isso.

5. _Cerise _ foi a primeira vez em que tiveram um encontro—se é que você pode chamar de encontro. Sasuke, sendo o bom namorado que ele era, tinha planejado um jantar a dois :em algum lugar bem longe de Konoha. De alguma maneira Naruto acabou 'coincidentemente' encontrado ele (Sakura tinha acreditado nele, mas Sasuke pensava o contrário). Os números rapidamente aumentaram para três, quatro—seis pessoas chegando, todas com a mesma desculpa forjando surpresa. "Que coincidência de ver vocês dois aqui!" Sasuke perdeu toda a esperança depois que Gai-sensei apareceu.

6._ Fushsia _foi o dia em que Sakura recebeu sua primeira carta de amor.

_Sakura, a bela deusa que eu adoro,_

_Adoro a maneira que você abra a sua boca quando você ri. Não muito aberta nem muito fechada ... do tamanho certo._

_A forma, como os raios quentes do sol revelam a elegância de seus fios rosados._

_Nenhuma outra mulher tem a mesma sensualidade latente que seus olhos poderiam arrogantemente ensoberbecer, eles me lembram um pouco tomate, mas só que verdes. Eu gosto de tomates, especialmente quando você os prepara. Acha que pode fazer-me alguns hoje?_

_Eu amo suas orelhas. Não sei porquê, eu somente amo. Seus ouvidos são como pétalas de uma flor, mas não uma flor feia, uma flor bonita, como você ... Não quero dizer realmente uma flor quando digo isso mas, eu quero dizer a beleza de uma flor bonita._

_De qualquer forma, os mistérios da vida não podem sequer explicar o modo como você agracia a terra redonda com seu sorriso cintilante. A terra é redonda? Ou é plana? Um triângulo? Quadrado? Forma de …diabo-a-quatro?_

_Não sei, tudo o que sei é que você é o minha luz do sol, e não vou deixar que os outros homens toquem minha luz do sol. Apesar de o por do sol acontecer só quando o sol esta indo embora, você é minha luz do sol a noite também. Como se fosse ,minha lua._

_Agora, desfrute o sono com o conhecimento de que vou te ver com amor._

—_Sasuke._

Ela ficou chocada e um pouco assustada. Sasuke nunca iria admitir que Lee tinha ajudado ele a escrever essa carta. Naruto pensava que os dois eram paranoicos.

7. _Shocking Pink_ foi o início da manhã na qual Sasuke pediu desculpas a Sakura. Ele pediu desculpas por abandoná-la, por magoá-la, fazendo com que ela esperasse , e por amá-la tarde demais. "Não tenha medo Teme, Sakura te perdoou," Naruto disse para ele. "Ela te amava muito para não fazer isso." Sasuke balançou a cabeça, ele sabia. E enquanto eles ficavam parados ali , olhando para o nome dela gravada na pedra memorial, Naruto falava sobre seu ultimo jutsu enquanto Sasuke comentava a estupidez de tudo aquilo , eles lembraram de Sakura.

8. _Tea Rose _foi seu casaco de inverno, sempre abotoado até a garganta pois ela não poderia pegar uma gripe. Foram as caixas de som que tocavam os discos favoritos deles enquanto descansavam olhando as estrelas. Seus sapatos plataforma, o colarinho redondo. Todas as manhãs, os seus pés descalços deixando pegadas escuras em toda a relva molhada ,já que corriam para o sol. O modo como ele se inclinou e como a beijou, dizendo-lhe, "Tudo o que temos é o agora." E a maneira como ela sorria, mas nunca acreditando muito em suas palavras.

9. _Coral Pink_ foi a lista ' Cinco Melhores Maneiras de Conseguir uma Namorada' do Naruto. Quem melhor para testá-la do que Sasuke-kun?

1. _Comente a decoração artistica dela:_"Sua casa não tem cor ." Ele teve problemas para se desvencilhar do punho fechado dela.

2. _Sempre diga a verdade__: _ Estas calças acentuam a gordura das suas coxas , e a sua maquiagem te faz parecer vulgar." Ele não teve chance de se desvencilhar do punho fechado dela.

3. _Mantenha distância quando _ela estiver naqueles dias: "Você é normalmente chata e irritante, mas nesses últimos dias você está simplesmente insuportável .Pare com isso." Levou três dias para Sasuke finalmente conseguir mecher os dedos. O resto de seu corpo ainda estava quebrado.

4._ O futuro parece brilhante e amigável: _"Então quando é que vamos em fim fazer bebês? Juro por Deus, se um dos meus meninos nascer com cabelo rosa ..." Sasuke nunca tinha experimentado estar em coma. Ele experimentou naquele dia.

5._Diga a ela que você a ama:_"Estou avançando sexualmente para você."

Logo depois disso Sasuke começou a sua própria lista. 'Maneiras para Matar Uzumaki Naruto'. A lista nunca terminou.

Ela era composta de 10 diferentes tons de rosa.

Cada um com uma história diferente para contar.

10. _Sakura_ era a razão pela qual ele voltou.

"Você é o motivo pelo qual eu fiquei."

**Fim**  
**...**

**N/T: **Se tiver erros, perdão ,sou humana, é não parece mas sou, e dessa vez não teve betagem...(H. aonde andas usted???) As variações do rosa, não faço a mínima ideia de como seja em português, então manti em inglês, mas vocês entenderam né?....

Cá entre nós o Sasuke pediu conselhos sobre poemas pra pessoa errada (mas acreditem, ficou bonzinho em inglês....)

**Sem mais, eu achei essa fic muito fofa. (ficlet/fact) Por isso traduzi. ****Reviews colégaaas.****  
**


End file.
